Blaine Evans
by GLEEK727
Summary: Blaine and Sam are found ou to be brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

Finn Hudson sat at the counter in the kitchen. He sat in front of a bowl of corn flakes, but was simply moving them around with his spoon instead of eating them. He wasn't really concentrating on his breakfast.

Kurt Hummel sat at the table, near Finn, reading a fashion magazine, looking extremely comfortable. A year ago, this would have been extremely awkward for both Kurt and Finn. But now that the two boys had become stepbrothers, this sort of thing had become part of their routine. Finn was more comfortable around Kurt than he was around Puck. Kurt tried to deny it, but Finn was his only friend other than Mercedes (and Blaine, but it was questionable whether or not Blaine belonged in the friend category).

This was the first time that Kurt and Finn had ever had the house to themselves for the week. Their parents had recently come into a little bit of money, and they were still able to manage Kurt's private school tuition, along with their honeymoon in Waikiki.

As a result of this, the two boys would be depending on each other quite a bit for the next week. Because Kurt no longer owned his car (his baby had been taken away when his dad found his tiara in his hope chest), Finn had agreed to drive his stepbrother to school and pick him up afterwards.

Several minutes later, Kurt glanced up at the giant cuckoo clock that hung on their living room wall. They had only seven minutes left to get to school.

Finn and Kurt made a mad dash for Finn's ancient truck. Finn pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street, only to turn around; stopping for the short amount of time it took for an irritated Kurt to hop into the car. The two boys did not even pause to speak to each other until they arrived at the Dalton Academy.

Kurt got out of the truck as quickly as possible, obviously not wanting his new friends to think that he couldn't afford his own car. He had never cared about those things at McKinley, where Finn's truck would have been considered nice.

Instead of driving towards his own school, Finn remained in his parking space. Through his review mirror, he saw Kurt. He was walking with another boy, slightly shorter than Kurt, although Finn hadn't even considered this as a possibility.

After a few minutes of watching Kurt and his new friend, Finn finally recognized the other boy. It was Blaine Evans. Finn and Sam, the new kid at school, had had a group Spanish project that required Finn to come over to Sam's house. There, he had met and had dinner with Sam's entire family. Sam's parents were very welcoming to Finn, obviously thrilled that their son had made a friend. Sam's thirteen year old sister, Erica, spent the entire length of dinner trying to text under the table. Then there was Sam's older brother, Blaine, was curious to Finn. He didn't resemble his younger brother, but it was something about his goofy expression that let Finn know that he was Sam's brother. Through the course of dinner, Finn learned that Sam used to go to school with his brother, until he had gotten kicked out for bullying another student.

Finn looked back at Kurt and Blaine, once again. He did a double take when he saw what they were doing. Was Blaine Evans kissing his brother? No, it couldn't be. There was no way that Sam's older brother could possibly be gay. Finn was not homophobic in the least; he practically had to be accepting, living in the same house as Kurt. But it just seemed a little too weird for this to be happening, so Finn tried to think of some logical explanation for this. When he couldn't think of anything, Finn came to the realization that Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel might be… dating.

Blaine and Kurt were finally out of Finn's sight, and Finn drove off towards his own school. Who would have thought that this would have happened? Certainly not Finn Hudson.

After the school day was over, Finn dutifully went to pick up Kurt from his own school. A million questions were forming in Finn's head. As he drove up toward Dalton Academy, he saw Kurt sitting on the curb with Blaine.

"Hey," said Kurt to Finn, out of breath and still wearing his royal blue gym uniform. "Can you drive Blaine home, as well? His brother borrowed his car."

This made sense to Finn, as Sam had been planning on taking Quinn out to dinner tonight, which would have been pretty hard to do without a car.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaine. This is my stepbrother, Finn. He goes to McKinley, and he's in New Directions. Finn this is Blaine. He, er, has been showing me around," said Kurt, trying to be polite.

"I think we've already met," said Blaine, smiling the same crooked face that Finn had seen on Sam's face earlier that day, when he had been partnered with his girlfriend, Quinn, for a project. It was weird to see such similarities on such different looking people. Finn momentarily wondered if Sam's natural hair color was similar to Blaine's. He thought about this for several moments, before being brought back to reality by Kurt.

"Earth to Finn," said Kurt, waving his hand in front of Finn's face. "Are you planning on driving us home any time soon? Or are you just going to sit here for the next few years with that dopey grin on your face?"

Normally, Finn would have quickly offered a not-so-clever retort to Kurt's insult, but at the moment he was so consumed in thinking that he simply obeyed Kurt's command and took off driving.

"So, how do you two know each other, anyway?" asked Kurt. Finn glanced in the mirror and caught a panicked look on Blaine's face. Even Finn could tell that the boy obviously wanted this to remain a secret.

"Oh. I bumped into Blaine at sectionals. Literally. I was running towards the door and practically barreled him over."

Kurt laughed, and then turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry you had to endure that, Blaine. My brother is an idiot."

Blaine laughed a restrained laugh, sending Finn a grateful look. "It was actually kind of funny. Don't worry about it Finn."

"Finn? Would you mind stopping at the drugstore for just one second?" asked Kurt. "I need to get a pack of colored copy paper. It's for a geometry project. Things are so different at Dalton, even math class is interesting."

"Sure, sure," said Finn, pulling into the parking lot. Kurt went into the store, his eyes wide open, searching for that colored copy paper as if it was a do or die mission. With Kurt's absence, this left Finn and Blaine in the car alone.

"Thanks for covering for me. I owe you one," said Blaine.

"Why don't you want him to know that you're related to Sam? It's not like it's a big deal or anything," said Finn, nonchalantly.

"No, no, you have it all wrong," said Blaine. "I'm not trying to keep Kurt from finding out that Sam is my brother. I'm trying to keep Sam from finding out that I'm… with a guy," he explained.

"Why?" asked Finn, genuinely confused. "Sam's not a homophobic, I'm sure he'll support you no matter what you are."

Blaine looked at Finn with the expression of a man who had been through so much. "Did Sam ever tell you why he got kicked out of Dalton?"

Finn shrugged, unconcerned, obviously unaware of where Blaine was taking this. "He got kicked out because he was bullying someone. That didn't really seem in character, but I heard Dalton's pretty strict about that stuff."

"Well, the person Sam was "bullying" was the boy who insisted that I was gay. He called me names and followed me around, much similarly to what that Karofsky fellow is doing to Kurt. Anyways, Sam was pretty popular at Dalton and he was upset that people were messing with his brother. He talked to me about it, and I insisted that I was not gay, because I was afraid that even my own brother wouldn't accept me this way. Sam attacked the boy and he got kicked out. I'll never be able to repay that kind of sacrifice. If Sam found out that I lied to him, he would be absolutely devastated. I couldn't have him find out this way."

Finn didn't respond at first, he had a quizzical expression on his face, obviously processing this information. "Just tell him, Blaine. He'll be glad that you're being honest with him, I'm sure of it. Sam's a good guy."

Blaine appeared almost frightened. "I will, I promise. Just give me a few days. And promise me that you won't tell Kurt."

"I wouldn't do that. Just try to tell Sam," said Finn.

"I promised didn't I? A promise is a promise. And in my world, that's that," said Sam. These words seemed oddly familiar to Finn, and he tried to figure out why. He finally realized that this was exactly what Sam had told him when he had tried to convince Sam that he should back out of a duet with Kurt, something he was now ashame of. These Evans boys were sure stubborn.

Kurt walked back to the car, empty handed. "The incompetent salesman could not help me find my colored copy paper. I decide that if the staff was that unpleasant, then I would take my business elsewhere."

"Where to now?" asked Finn.

"Home, James," said Kurt.

Finn listened to Blaine and Kurt chatter until they arrived at Blaine's house. Blaine got out of the car, saying good-bye to Kurt and Finn.

Before Blaine left, he thanked Finn for the ride.

"Don't mention it," said Finn. In a lower tone of voice, he added, "Tell your brother."

Blaine nodded and hurried up the steps to his house.

**Should I continue this? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

The Evans family was gathered around the dining room table, silently shoveling forkfuls of food into their mouths. Sam and Erica were currently not speaking because Erica was convinced that Sam had stolen her secret stash of chocolate bars. Sam begged to differ, and tried to blame Blaine, but the evidence clearly pointed towards Sam, as the chocolate smeared around the corners of his mouth clearly showed. Blaine just wanted to stay out of the fight.

Erica kicked Sam under the table. Sam kicked her back. This continued, until Erica accidentally kicked Blaine. "Hey!" shouted Blaine. "Leave me out of this immature squabble. Erica, of course he ate your chocolate. Just go steal the candy bars out of his not-so-secret hiding spot under his pillow. Sam, just buy Erica some more stupid candy bars. I thought you were supposed to be eating healthy, anyways."

Sam shrugged. "Even Taylor Lautner probably splurges on candy every once in a while."

Mrs. Evans sighed, obviously flustered with the day to day arguments of her three children. "Listen to Blaine. As a result of this, I want Sam and Erica to do the dishes."

Sam and Erica started to grumble about this, and Blaine reached over and whispered to Erica. "Go do something else. I'll do the dishes for you.'

Erica was all too quick to accept. "Whatever you want, Blaine," she said, happily running up the stairs toward her bedroom.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to keep his eyes on the prize. He might as well just come out with it. Blaine walked toward the kitchen where he found his brother washing the dishes.

"Hey," said Sam. "Did Erica skip out on chores again?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I offered to help you so that she could do something else."

Sam raised his eyebrow, skeptically. "What do you want from me? I don't have any money, and I already finished eating Erica's chocolate bars. Sorry."

Blaine laughed tightly, sounding extremely fake. "I just wanted to help. How's the new school."

"It's fine, I guess. It's a million times easier than Dalton."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Blaine, stalling.

Blaine shrugged, trying not to give anything away. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"You can tell me, Sam. Who am I going to tell?" asked Blaine.

"You'll tell Courtney," said Sam, gravely. Courtney went to the girl's boarding school across from Dalton. She had been obsessed with Sam, and had covered her lockers with pictures of him. It was kind of creepy, really.

"I haven't seen Courtney since you left," fibbed Blaine. In truth, Courtney had been quizzing him daily on Sam. She wanted to know how he was, if he had a girlfriend, how many Cheetos he had eaten in the last hour. It was exhausting for Blaine to constantly have to ward her off.

"Fine. Her name is Quinn Fabray. She's kind of the most popular girl in school. You know the type, beautiful blonde, head cheerleader," the words leaving Sam's mouth didn't match his grave tone of voice.

"So what's the problem?" asked Blaine.

"I think she's still after her ex-boyfriend. His name is Puck. She kind of has a history with him, they had a baby together."

Blaine laughed. "His name is Puck?"

"I t would be funnier if his physique matched his name. Puck has these huge muscles, his arms must be a half foot thick. He's a little bit scary."

Blaine nodded. "I think I saw him at sectionals. He was sitting with the girl with the big nose."

Sam nodded. "That's Rachel. She's kind of… loud."

"So, have you made many friends at school?" asked Blaine, still stalling.

"Well, there's Finn, who you met, and there's really not many others. The only other one who ever seemed like he wanted to be friends was this one guy, Kurt, but he moved schools. I'm not sure where he went."

Blaine almost choked on his soda. "Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

Sam nodded, not fully understanding what was going on in his brother's mind. "And? How do you know who he is, anyways?"

"He goes to my school now. We're, er friends."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "What happened to Wes and David? Those guys were the coolest."

"Uh, well, I still hang out with them, too. It's just that Kurt and I… have a lot in common."

Sam snorted. "Like what? I know that Kurt kid, and he practically clinged on to me and begged me to sing a duet with him.'

This surprised Blaine, as he wouldn't have thought that Sam would be the type that Kurt would go after it. "Really?"

"Yeah, so you guys are friends?"

"Well, we're a little more than friends," started Blaine, more uncomfortable than he had ever been in his entire life.

Sam whirled around. "What do you mean?" he asked, cautiously.

"We're… sort of dating," admitted Blaine.

A million different thoughts rung through Sam's head, all at once. The expressions on his face went from confused, to happy, to understanding, to just plain hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

'I couldn't tell you that I'm gay. Not after what you did for me. Not after the sacrifice you made," said Blaine, sheepishly.

Sam's expression softened. "I'm there for you," he said, almost at a whisper," he said, putting his arm around his elder brother's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Kurt sat in the empty Dalton Academy parking lot, shivering. His brother had dropped him off almost a full hour early so that Finn could get to an emergency glee club meaning that occurred before school. In some ways, Kurt missed all the drama of McKinley. He often wondered what drama Rachel was stirring up, what scandal Brittany was involved in, and if Tina was dating Artie or Mike Chang this week. Yesterday he could have sworn he heard Rachel singing scales, but it turned out that she was actually at his house working on a project, or so they told Kurt, with Finn.

A shiny black sports car pulled into the empty parking lot. The confident driver whirled into the empty parking space in front of Kurt and stepped out of the car in one fluid motion. A short, black haired boy stepped out of the car.

"Blaine!" exclaimed Kurt. "You're here early," he said, saying it more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I had to drop off my little sister at school, because she and her class are shadowing at your old high school, McKinley today. She's an eighth grader, so she thinks she's really smart," said Blaine, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a sister," said Kurt, sounding a little bit hurt.

Blaine ran his fingers through his gelled her. "Oh, Erica? She's…. she's… thirteen," said Blaine, obviously trying to think of a (nice) word with which to describe his younger sister.

Kurt nodded, understanding. "Yeah, thirteen year old girls are the worst. I have one in my house, and she's pretty obnoxious."

"You have a sister? I thought you only had Finn."

Kurt shook his head. "Well, he was just the only one who was home when you came over. I have twin older brothers, Tim and Alex. They're twenty-two." 

"What about the thirteen year old?" asked Blaine, a little confused.

"Oh, then there's the rest of my stepsiblings. Finn has two younger sisters. There's Hailey Anne, who's thirteen, and a bit of a handful. There's also Emily, who's almost fifteen. She goes to McKinley; she just started, because she's a freshman."

Blaine started to count on his finger. "That makes… six of you? That's quite a few of you."

Kurt nodded. "Is Erica your only sibling?"

Blaine contemplated whether or not to tell Kurt the truth. "I… I also have a younger brother."

"How old is he?" asked Kurt, politely but obviously uninterested.

"Oh, he's sixteen, so he's only a year younger than me," said Blaine.

"Where does he go to school? I mean, how come you're the only one at private school?" asked Kurt, suddenly interested.

"My brother goes to McKinley High. Do you know him? My sister goes to the middle school. I didn't really fit in public school, so I cam here to get away from all the bullying. My siblings don't have that problem."

"Wait, your brother goes to McKinley?" asked Kurt, surprise in his voice. 'Do I know him?"

Blaine gulped, dreading the reaction he would get from Kurt. "Uh, you probably do. His name is, uh,"

"Spit it out!" yelled Kurt, half-joking.

"Uh, his name is Sam. Sam Evans. He, uh, said he knows you."

Kurt spent several seconds staring at his boyfriend, his jaw hanging straight open. How could Blaine possibly be related to Sam? How could Kurt's two completely separate worlds be so connected?

"Sam is your younger brother?" asked Kurt, speaking slowly.

Blaine scratched his head uncomfortably. "So, I guess you know him?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kurt, looking like a puppy that just got kicked.

"You knew. You knew that I knew your brother. Just tell me _why_? Why didn't you tell me Sam was your brother?"

"I, I, only just told Sam that I was… gay, yesterday. I couldn't tell you about my brother until I could tell my brother that I had a boyfriend," admitted Blaine.

A million thoughts ran through Kurt's head. "That sounds… awful. I can't imagine what it would be like to have nobody to lean on. I'm so glad that I have my family that my brother accepts me for who I am. Did… did Sam accept you? You know, for you?'

Blaine nodded. "My brother's always been there for me. It's just a little weird. It's like he's almost uncomfortable around me? Like I have some sort of disease."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

Although these two short words were simple and to the point, they had a major significance between the two boys.

They had been so absorbed in conversation that they hadn't noticed the many cars begin to pull up. The noise of fifty boys rushing into the classroom snapped Kurt back to reality. 'Let's go," he said softly.

At the Hummel-Hudson home, things were a little chaotic at dinner time. There was Burt and Carole at either end of the table. Finn and Kurt sat side by side, silently glaring at one another, holding grudges from a stupid fight neither of them could even remember now. Emily Hudson, Finn's fifteen year old little sister sat across from Finn. Emily was quiet, but a certified genius. She loved to taunt her older brother by taunting him using big words that Finn could not understand. Next to Emily sat Hailey Anne Hudson, Finn's youngest sister, a sullen thirteen year old. Hailey Anne, whom her siblings often called Ha for short, was already six feet tall. She had a good four inches on her older sister and a good five on Kurt. Hailey Anne came off as a little mean, but it was really because of her deep, hidden fear of not being accepted. She had a great sense of humor and had been voted "Funniest" in her school yearbook three years in a row, and counting. Tonight, the Hummels and Hudsons had two "special" guests staying with them. These were Kurt's identical twin older brothers, Tim and Alex, who were twenty-two. They were in town, because they had come back to stay with the family after their joint college graduation. Kurt was miserable with them around, as they loved to tease him for being so scrawny, among many other reasons. Finn was psyched to have them around, as they were the only other two in the family that had the slightest idea about sports.

"We have an announcement," said Burt, excitedly.

Murmurs raced through the family table, as each sibling had a theory about that the announcement was about. Finn hoped that Kurt was no longer going to be going to the Dalton Academy. Hailey Anne hoped that Alex and Tim had gotten another place to stay.

"What is it?" asked Kurt, excitedly.

"Well," said Carole. "How do you all feel about a new Hummel in the house?"

"Are we getting a dog?" asked Finn, stupidly.

"No, imbecile," said Emily. "She's pregnant, obviously. I've been able to tell for weeks. From the looks of it, she has to be at least five months along."

"What?" asked Alex. "How is that even possible? Carole's old."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Carole. "I am thirty-eight, and to answer Finn's question, yes I am pregnant."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Kurt, already planning in his mind what adorable designer infant outfits he could pre-order.

"We don't know yet," admitted Burt. "We should find out next week. We decided that the six of you can help pick out the name."

"Really?" exclaimed Hailey Anne. "I propose we name it Hailey Anne Junior!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'What about Dolce? Gabana would be nice…"

"Dad's not allowed to pick out names," announced Tim.

"Why not?" asked a hurt Burt.

"Because you and Mom picked girls' middle names for Alex, Kurt, and I. Do you realize how humiliating it is to have to tell a girl that your middle name is Stephanie?" asked Tim.

"It's not as bad as Alyssa," grumbled Alex.

"Oh, boo hoo, stop your whining, my brothers," said Kurt. "I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I'm proud of it.

Hailey Anne snorted. "Your middle name is _Elizabeth_?"

Kurt nodded. Emily pushed her glasses up her nose and raised her hand.

"Emily, you're not at school. You don't have to raise your hand," reminded Finn.

Emily rolled her eyes and continued. "Will this baby's last name be Hudson or Hummel?"

Carole looked at her husband, and Burt nodded. "Hudson-Hummel. It has a little bit of both families in it."

Kurt clapped his hands. "This is going to be amazing!'

**Should the baby be a boy or a girl? Please review! Oh, and if you have any baby name suggestions, please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**I just wanted to address this issue before the next chapter, about Hailey Anne's age. I realize that Finn's Dad died when he was two, but Hailey Anne is only two years younger than Fin in this story, because in this story I am making Finn and Kurt both sixteen. Oh, and I know it really isn't possible for either Finn or Kurt to have siblings that we didn't already know about, but it's just for the sake of the story. Thanks for the reviews!**

Blaine was at his home with his brother and sister because his parents had gone to visit their Grandma to comfort her after their Grandfather's death. Mom had left Blaine in charge, but he felt like a dog walker walking two wildly out of control dogs. Who was walking who?

The answer was clearly Sam and Erica. The two were currently fighting over the T.V. remote. Sam wanted to watch a football game and Erica wanted to watch a dancing show. They were literally having a tug of war over the remote.

"I was here first! Go away, Sam!" exclaimed Erica, tugging the remote closer to her.

"Well, I was born first," said Sam, pulling the clicker towards him once again.

"Would both of you please stop acting so immature?" asked an exasperated Blaine. "I was born before either of you, and all I have to say was that it was the happiest fourteen months of my life!"

"My three years without Erica must have been great," muttered Sam, slumping down on the couch in defeat. Erica gleefully switched the channel to her dancing show. Couples in flashy outfits danced by on the screen.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" asked Blaine.

"I'm busy," said Sam unintelligibly, as he was stuffing a handful of potato chips in his mouth. He was now busy watching the dance show with Erica.

"Just come with me," snapped Blaine. "I guarantee you that anything I have to say is far more important then a re-run of a dancing show that you claim not to even like!"

Sam begrudging pulled himself off the couch and followed Blaine into the kitchen. "What's going on?" asked Sam, eyeing the T.V., already planning his escape.

"I need to talk to you," repeated an impatient Blaine, tapping his foot up and down repeatedly.

"So talk," said Sam, his eyes darting back and forth from Blaine to the T.V.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I told you before," Blaine was referring to when he had revealed to his younger brother that he was gay.

Sam instantly grew more serious. "Look, Blaine, what I said before still applies. I'll be there for you no matter what. You're my brother, and nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks, but I was actually meaning to tell you something else," said Blaine. "You said you knew Kurt, right?" Sam nodded, encouraging Blaine to continue. "Well, I sort of was convinced by Wes and David to 'woo' him into transferring to Dalton. It worked, but I feel terrible. Kurt is miserable at Dalton, and it makes me feel awful to think I tricked and manipulated such an honest person. I was the one responsible for making sure that Kurt didn't get a solo."

"Why would somebody do that?" asked Sam.

"I didn't really know Kurt as a person when I agreed to the plan," defended Blaine, helplessly.

"Well, you have to tell him the truth," said Sam, point blank, as Sam was known to do.

"I will,' promised Blaine. "I Will."

The Hummel Hudson household was buzzing with excitement. The eight residents of the small house all had to input their two cents on the new family member. Finn thought that the baby should join the military, but everyone ignored Finn's ridiculous suggestion. Kurt had too many suggestions to count, varying from baby names ("Elizabeth Kurt Hummel,' he suggested. "What, it's a good, solid name!"), to future baby outfits ("I was thinking that from birth to three months we dress it in light pink and from four months onward we dress it only in autumn tones."), to what food the baby should eat ("We should start it out on a healthy, organic diet, so that he doesn't fall into bad habits and turn into a little Finn.)" Tim and Alex were trying to see if they could break the record for largest age difference between siblings, but were disappointed to find out, through extensive internet research, that they were not even close, as the real largest age gap was forty-seven years, between half-siblings. Emily looked through her set of encyclopedias, searching for any helpful piece of information she could find on newborns. She then hand printed a copy of her list for all eight members of the family. Hailey Anne had all sorts of crazy ideas such as looking into roles for newborn babies in the T.V. circuit and making the baby join the circus.

"Why is this thing such a big deal to all of you?" asked Emily. "It's just a baby. Do you know what the statistics are for the birth rate of babies?"

"We don't care, Emily," said Finn.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Hailey Anne. "If it's a girl, Hailey Anne Junior is a nice solid name…"

"We won't find out until tomorrow," said Carole.

"Liar!" accused Finn.

"I don't know to what you are referring, Finn," said Carole.

"I heard you on the phone with your obstetrician," reported Finn, proudly.

"We kind of wanted it to be a surprise," muttered Burt.

"Cat's out of the bag now," said Carole.

"So, what is it?" asked Kurt.

"Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy," chanted Alex.

"Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl, girl," chanted Hailey Anne.

"It's a girl!" she announced, proudly.

Hailey Anne and Kurt's faces lit up, while Finn's dropped in disappointment.

"Yes! My prayers have been answered!" cheered Kurt.

"Aw, man," said Finn.

"Oh, quit your whining, Finn," said Carole, too happy to be convincingly threatening. "We still don't have a name picked out yet, though."

'We thought that, as the ones who had the most to give up when our families came together, Finn and Kurt could pick the name," said Burt.

"Buster," suggested Finn automatically.

"It's a girl, Finn," Kurt reminded, dryly.

"Oh, right," said a disappointed Finn.

"I propose we name it Dolce," said Kurt.

"Well, the name has to be within reason," reminded Burt.

"What do you think we should name it?" asked Kurt to Finn.


End file.
